


Silverhair

by Redcognito



Category: Night of the Solstice - L. J. Smith
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hair, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a well-known fact that Elwyn Silverhair was beautiful beyond what mere mortal words could possibly express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silverhair

It was a well-known fact that Elwyn Silverhair was beautiful beyond what mere mortal words could possibly express. Eyes a shade of blue that no human could possess, poise and grace that could put the most refined cat to shame, and hair a waterfall of stars that cascaded over her shoulders, strands mingling with the fingers of the wind as they flew behind her as she ran.

What was not know - not even in the hushed words the leaves whispered to each other high in the trees - was that it was not natural. At all. She'd been born a very definite shade of ginger, and had taken great pains to ensure that no one remembered this fact. It had taken a lot of careful magic, blackmail, and even a few tragic 'accidents', but the beautiful Quislai was now at the point where the only living creature who knew her secret was her stylist. She had captured his heart and his imagination, and tempted him away to the Wildworld with a coy smile and a laugh like a peal of sweet bells. She kept him as a pet in a cave surrounded by glamour and enchantments, his only job for the rest of eternity to keep her locks as silver as moonshine.

Some may think this vain, or cruel. But, in her honest opinion, Elwyn Copperhair just sounded too common for one graced with such beauty as she.

Fin.


End file.
